List of notable Express Lift elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Express Lift, an elevator company from Northampton, England that has been taken over by Otis in 1997. This list also included Express Lift DMR Control. Australia New South Wales *La Lingua Language School, 93 York St, Sydney, NSW *The Chelsea, 110 Sussex St, Sydney, NSW *Gemteq Building, 131 Clarence St, Sydney, NSW *90 Mount Street, North Sydney, NSW *Compass Centre, 83-89 North Terrace, Bankstown, Sydney, NSW South Australia *University of Adelaide, Adelaide, SA Sydney *Australia Square, Sydney (installed by EPL KONE, modernized by Schindler in 2011) *Lend Lease House, Sydney *PIBA House, Sydney *Oxford Square, Sydney *Central Square, Sydney Hong Kong, China Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong City Hall - High Block, Central (1962, modernized by Otis in 2008) *Shun Tak Centre, Sheung Wan (1986) Elevators using Express Lift DMR ControlElevators in main building were replaced by Schindler in 2005-2006. **China Merchants Tower, Sheung Wan (1986) **Hong Kong-Macau Ferry Terminal, Sheung Wan (1986)Express Traction Elevator @Macau Ferry Terminal, Hong Kong *69 Jervois Street, Sheung Wan (1998) *Prince Phillip Dental Hospital, Tai Ping Shan (1983)Modernized by Otis in 2013. *Happy Valley Racecourse, Happy Valley (1986)Modernized by Otis in 2012. **The Hong Kong Jockey Club Archive and Museum, Happy Valley (1996) *C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai (1983)Modernized by Otis from 2010-2013 with new Xizi Otis OH 5000 controllers and new motors, but branded as Otis. Kowloon *Concordia Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) *Wong House, Yau Mau Tei (1960, modernized in 1999) *Prosperity Court (Included Community Centre), Sham Shui Po (1994) *Yaumati Catholic Primary School (New Wing), Yau Mau Tei (2000) New Territories *Tsuen Wan Hoover Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1995)Modernized by Otis in 2014. *Nam Fung Plaza, Hang Hau (1999) *C.U.H.K.F.A.A. Chan Chun Ha Secondary School, Ma On Shan (2000) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Kai Tsui Court, Siu Sai Wan (1993) *Tung Hei Court, Sai Wan Ho (1995)Elevator controller in lift tower has been replaced by Otis. *Yue On Court, Ap Lei Chau (1988)Two of the lift towers have been partially modernized by Otis in 2013. *Hiu Tsui Court, Siu Sai Wan, Chai Wan (1990) *Siu Sai Wan Estate, Siu Sai Wan, Chai Wan (1990, 1993) Kowloon *Hoi Fu Court, Kowloon West, Hong Kong (1999) New Territories *King Shing Court, Fan Ling (1995) **Yan King House **Chun King House **Yin King House *Lek Yuen Plaza, Sha Tin (1990)Part of Lek Yuen Estate (refer to Lift Modernisation Programme), modernized partially by Otis using Dewhurst fixtures. *Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung (1993) *Hau Tak Estate, Tseung Kwan O (1993) *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung (1999) *Chung On Esate, Ma Shan Shan (1996) Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK_HallStation.jpg|1983 Express Lift square call button in Hong Kong. Installed in C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai. It now extincted as the elevator modernized by Otis in 2010. Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK.jpg|1983 rounded square shaped floor buttons in Hong Kong. Installed in C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai. It now extincted as the elevator modernized by Otis in 2010. New Zealand Wellington *Victoria University **Maclaurin Building (modernized by Schindler and Kone) **Rutherford House - Pipitea Campus (modernized by Kone) **Cotton Building (modernized by Schindler) **Old Government House (1921, modernized in 1963-1964) *James Smiths Car Park (modernized by Schindler) *The Warehouse, Tory St *James Cook Mini Tower (modernized by Schindler) *15 Dixon Street *15 Cobham Court, Porirua CBD Auckland *75 and 238-242 Queen Street *CTS House *Westfields Newmarket (modernized) Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB)Most of these elevators were installed around 1994-1995.: **Block 1, 80B, 81, 81A, 84 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 360, 418 Woodlands HDB **Block 842B, 856F Tampines HDB **Block 257 Boon Lay HDB **Block 764 Jurong West HDB **Block 138, 856C Tampines HDB **Block 159 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 146 Mei Ling Street HDB **Block 126 Lower Delta HDB **Block 558 Choa Chu Kang HDB **Block 4-6 Boon Keng Road HDB **Block 267 Sembawang HDB **Block 65 & 66 Marine Drive HDB **Fajar Shopping Arcade **Elias Mall *Ayer Rajah Community Club *Jurong West HDB Branch Office (refurbished by Otis) *Tong Eng Building *The Arcade, Raffles Place (1981)Has an escalator installed by General Electric Company (GEC). Elevators in the tower have been modernized into Otis Compass destination dispatch. *Singapore Indoor StadiumBranded as GEC. United Kingdom *Hallfield Estate, LondonSome of them have been modernized by Jackson Lifts. **Marlow House **Exeter House *Hilton Metropole, London *The Tower Hotel, London *Lloyd's of London, London *Tower 42, London (1980, some have been modernized by Otis) *JJB Sports, Croydon, London *National Lift Tower, Northampton (1982) *Bentalls - Princess Square, Bracknell (1982) *Beales, Hexham *Robbs, Hexham *Fenwick - intu Eldon Square, Newcastle *M&S, Sidney Street, Cambridge (modernized from Otis elevator, now fully replaced with Stannah) *Fenwick, York (now modernized by Thyssen) *River Street Car Park, Bedford *Talbot Street Car Park, Nottingham *John Radcliffe Hospital, Oxford (1972) *St. Georges Multi Storey Car Park, Stevenage (modernized by Kone) *Gibson Road Car Park, Sutton Other countries *Concorde Hotel Kuala Lumpur, MalaysiaModernized by Otis using Japanese fixtures *Menara Standard Chartered, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1989) *Wisma Tun Sambanthan, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1988, modernized by Otis) *SV City, Bangkok, Thailand **Tower 1Now modernized by Otis, but still has the Express logo the floor plate.Express『Mod: Otis』Elevators @ SV City Tower 1, Bangkok **Tower 2Express『Mod: Otis』Elevators @ SV City Tower 2, Bangkok **IT Professional TowerOriginal! 2 EPIC Express Elevators @ SV City IT Professtional Tower, Bangkok *The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand (Tower Wing)Ambassador City Jomtien Hotel, Chon Buri: Express Traction Scenic Elevators (Tower Wing, 24-42)Modernized to Mitsubishi elevators in 2015. *Holiday Inn Chiangmai, Chiang Mai, ThailandPathetic Elevator Chime! (see 00:20) Otis Former installations *Ocean Building, Singapore (demolished, now Ocean Finance Centre) *Block 115 Taman Jurong HDB, Singapore (replaced by Fujitec) Notes and references